


A Buzzing Pulse

by greenwildfyre



Category: True Blood
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Giggling, Light-Hearted, Oneshot, before you read nothing actually happens between the ship, i'm thinking of continuing this, wine night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwildfyre/pseuds/greenwildfyre
Summary: Jessica and Hannah are talking on the couch about a secret one of them has while the adults attend to some business in the hotel lobby.





	A Buzzing Pulse

The two girls had been up all night chatting while the “adults” were in the hotel lobby. (Hannah is 19 but you wouldn’t think so based on how Sookie, Bill and Eric spoke to her.) Jessica has a bottle of Tru Blood open on the coffee table and Hannah is halfway through a bottle of red wine and is in the midst of a very interesting story complete with wild hand gestures.

“So, then, all I hear is ‘get off my property right now young miss!’ and I am booking it up the ladder into the barn then down the other side. Lord, I ran like hell out of there.” She starts giggling along with Jessica and pours herself another glass.

“That sounds like fun. God, I wish I could do something like that.” 

“And you can, and you will. At some point in this long, long life you’ve got now. Just try not to have a shotgun pulled on you like I did.” And with that Hannah starts laughing so hard at Jessica’s shocked look.

The room gets quiet as the story settles in the air. Jessica breaks the silence. “Can I ask you something? Okay, actually two things. Two things then nothing else I promise.”

“Sure.”

“Why do you like me?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why do you like me? I mean, I’m not like you, I’m not nice, I’m not human, I’m not—”

Hannah rests her hand on Jessica’s arm. “I’m going to stop you right there.”

She puts her glass on the table and moves to face the girl.

“I like you because you’re nice, and sweet, and because you’re not human. You’re Jessica. This has all been very difficult for you I know but I can see the person underneath everything and I think that person is someone I could call a friend, I hope?” Hannah looks almost nervous but Jessica’s quick nod that comes after put her at ease.

“Yes, yes, I’d like that.” Jessica pauses. “One more thing. I have to ask you this but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” A blush spreads to her cheeks.

“Uh sure. What is it?”

Jessica speaks hurriedly, “It’s just, I’ve noticed—well, it happens with everyone I swear but I noticed that human pulses speed up when they’re around people they like. At first, it was just Sookie but then…”

Hannah puts her hands over her mouth and the blush that had started at her cheeks begins to spread to the rest of her face. “Oh no.”

Jessica starts drawing designs on the couch with her finger. “I sorta noticed it when we were in the elevator. It was just you, and me, and Eric and I heard your pulse. It just got louder every time he moved closer to you.”

“I thought I was being subtle but I totally forgot about your hearing thing. God, I am such an idiot. Oh no, oh no. This means—” She has the look of someone given the worst news.

“What, what is it?”

“Eric knows. I wanted to keep it a secret because it didn't really matter to me much. He has these girls fawning over him on the regular so I just ignored it and didn’t want to act on it but the bastard knows. He’s been listening to my heart this whole damn time, and he knew!”

Jessica covers her mouth and just stares. “Is that why he’s looking so smug all the time?”

Hannah covers her face, utterly mortified and the other girl tries to comfort her. “Hey, hey, it’s fine, he’s probably just amused. It’s…” She trails off after realizing she probably isn’t helping.

Hannah looks up and bites her thumb a cheeky look appearing on her face. Jessica looks puzzled.

“You know what, now that I think about it, it’s a little exciting don’t you think? This whole time I was trying to hide it and there he was, pretending he had no idea. Every elevator ride, every car ride, every meeting with them and he knew the whole time.”

“What, like it turns you on?”

“I think so.”

They both break out into slow giggles that gradually turn into full on belly laughs which leaves Jessica half off the couch. As their eyes begin to water their door opens and Bill, Sookie, and Eric walk in. They are immediately bewildered at the sight of the two girls practically on the floor. Sookie is looking more pleased as she realizes what’s going on and asks, “So, what are you two laughing about?”

The two girls stop laughing as they notice they’re not alone anymore. Hannah starts, “Oh, some joke Jessica told, I couldn’t even begin to explain it.”

Jessica pushed back hair which had fallen in her face and looked at the three very amused people standing by the door. “You had to be there.”

Bill steps forward, “I’m sure it was very funny but it’s almost dawn, you two should be getting to bed now.”

The girls both rolled their eyes but got up and got their things cleared away before disappearing into the far bedroom.

Sookie turns to the two men with a raised eyebrow. “I wonder what they could’ve been laughing about.”

Bill says, “They were only in range for me when the elevator got to this floor.” He sends a curious look at Eric. “What about you Eric, since you can hear much further away than I.”

Eric, who had been leaning against the door smirks. “Oh I heard it alright.”

And with that he walked away and went into his room leaving Sookie open-mouthed and mildly irritated at his arrogance. “How dare he not tell us. I’m going to be up all day thinking about what he heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Season 2 Episode 4 where they just get to the hotel room in Dallas. I just started watching this show and had this idea stuck in my head and had to write it. It will be listed as complete for now but if anyone wants to see more chapters just let me know. Also, please help me come up with a better title because I am awful at those.


End file.
